


a little death.

by prompto



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, I will update tags as things happen, M/M, Multi, Vampires, Voyeurism, all the pairings will happen at some point as well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:24:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4123962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompto/pseuds/prompto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The depths of the night hold more secrets than anyone ever thought. Vampire gangs and a never-ending string of bodies piling up catches the attention of many and begins to tangle up people’s lives- primarily Yosuke’s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I got a suggestion for a souyo vampire AU from p4-yosuke-seta on tumblr. I’ve actually been interested in pursuing something like this for a while, and the idea slowly was pieced together today. So here we go. The first chapter is relatively short given it’s just to start things off. I have a few ideas in mind so it should get progressively longer as more things are added.

 

It was one of those nights where everything was eerily quiet.

Yosuke had just wrapped up his shift, departing from the local mall with a latte in hand. He had a gaming session to get home to, and the caffeine was needed to keep him up for it. The past week had utterly sucked, and he was ready for his weekend off relax and recover.

The moment he reached the first crosswalk in his journey home, he realized that something was different. The streetlight nearby was flickering, and the usual people who lingered near the convenience store on the corner weren't there. Surely it was just an off night. Things couldn't always stay the same right?

Taking a sip of his vanilla latte, he crossed the street and suddenly felt the need to zip up his hoodie a little more for some reason. It was the mid-June, yet the breeze that passed by seemed almost like it was the middle of October instead.

"Hey kid, you got a light?"

The question was heard from a nearby alleyway. Looking to his left, he could see a figure in the shadows slowly take a step forward.

"I don't, sorry." Yosuke stated quickly before continuing on his way home. Usually people left him well-enough alone during his walks back at night. It wasn't as if he was in a bad area, it was just all the weirdos tended to come out at night.

"Surely you have something else to offer then."

"Look man I  _don't_ -"

His voice was cut off from a hand suddenly grabbing his arm, forcing his latte out of his hand in that moment of being distracted. With a ferocity and speed that was almost inhumane, Yosuke felt himself suddenly pushed against the brick wall of the alleyway. A cold breath that held lethal intentions dragged over his neck and made him tense up and shiver in the worst of ways.

"Pretty sure you  _do_." The voice chuckled in a sinister manner, hands clutching at the victim's arms to ensure he remained pinned in place.

Yosuke felt his mind go blank at how he was being held. So this was how he was going to die? God only knew what this person was planning on doing. He tried to move, barely able to move any of his limbs as the person slammed him against the wall again. Yosuke felt his head hit the wall, a wave of dizziness immediately hitting his senses and had his eyes sliding shut. A fingernail dragged along his neck, piercing his skin somewhat and making him shudder in a repulsive way. 

"You really have no idea what you've gotten yourself into do you?"

" _Please_... _don't_.." Yosuke tried to speak, the words came out in a breathy tone that was almost inaudible. From the way the other pressed against him he could tell it was more than likely a man.

" _You seem like you'll taste so good_.." The predator said in anticipation.

Yosuke could barely make out how the man parted his lips, moving his mouth too close to his neck for his liking now. What was this all about?

He'd heard rumors of a new gang in town causing chaos. The rumors even entailed whispers of vampires. Surely that was just a joke right?

The helplessness intensified as the stranger continued to ensure he was devoid of any way out. Defeat was washing over him. Being overpowered, he could only close his eyes and hope it would be over soon.

_“You didn’t learn from last time did you?”  
_

Another voice nearby caught not only Yosuke’s but his captor’s attention.

The presence near him was promptly dragged away. Yosuke leaned against the wall for support, feeling faint from his head injury and the slight relief at being set free. Or so he hoped.

Yosuke only caught a glimpse of someone dressed in black. Golden eyes shone in the darkness, the moonlight illuminating the presence before everything went black.

\---

It felt like he had been sleeping for years.

Sitting up, Yosuke realized he was on his couch in his apartment. Looking around, he felt a dull sense of pain on his neck and then the back of his head.

"I wouldn't try moving too much just yet."

The voice from the other side of the room made him look over. A stranger sat on the stool near the bar in the kitchen.

"Who-w-what.." A sense of panic took over at now having someone else he didn’t recognize in his apartment. Yosuke tried to stand up, only to make it halfway to an upright position before falling back onto the couch again. He still felt a little light-headed.

"Don't strain yourself." The stranger stated with some concern in his voice.

Yosuke noticed the black clothes. He could vaguely recall an alleyway and someone who prevented him from being attacked. "Are you...are you the one from the earlier?" The idea that the guy had managed to get into his apartment so easily should've had him feeling like he needed to be on his guard, but somehow this person didn't seem to have ill intentions so far.

"I'm the one who saved you yes."

"Oh...well thanks." Yosuke watched the other, trying to read him but was failing miserably. He looked harmless enough. Seeing him a little closer now, he was able to take in more of his features. Bowl-cut..grey eyes.. _really_  attractive.

Ugh Yosuke couldn't think of that right now.

 "What was he even trying to do anyways? I mean he didn't mug me right?"

"No he didn't mug you." The young man sat down in front of Yosuke now, staring at him for a few moments as if to study him. "He was going to do something that would have been.. _unfortunate_. But luckily I stopped him in time."

Yosuke was still confused. Hugging one of the couch pillows to his chest, he stared at the other in return. "I don't know if I wanna know what he was going to do but uh..thanks either way." Yosuke stared down at his hands for a moment, feeling a little nervous as those grey eyes were watching him. "How'd you get in here anyways?"

"I found your address and key on you obviously."

Yosuke nodded while sighing lightly. "Oh right of course." At least Yukari, his neighbor next door, wasn't home to see this, or he'd never hear the end of it.

"Well, if you're all right now I should probably be going."

"Oh wait, I don't even know your name."

Pausing as he turned, the man looked over his shoulder on his way out. "It's Souji."

"I'm Yosuke...though I'm sure you already know that." Yosuke mumbled the last bit to himself as he watched Souji leave. "Thanks again..!"

Hopefully he hadn’t looked like an utter dork just then.

Souji... _Souji_.

Falling back on the couch cushions, brown eyes stared up at the ceiling.

That name repeated over and over in his brain for the rest of the night, as he tried to piece together his memory for what happened. Why he was attacked he still wasn't sure. Something wasn't adding up, but for some reason he didn't feel like he needed to worry about it happening again.

Or so he thought.

_~ tbc._


	2. replay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m pleased to report that I have alot of ideas for this fanfic already. I’m not sure how long it’s going to be. Right now I’m estimating maybe up to 10 chapters? It depends on how long I make each chapter and how much I end up plotting out. If anyone had anything they might want me to add though run it by me so I can see if I can fit it in somehow.
> 
> I’m going to do my best to do a weekly update for this.

 

Yosuke woke up the next morning feeling more like himself again.

His phone was flashing with new texts. Seeing they were from Junpei, he groaned and sat up before starting to scroll through them.

He’d fucked up and missed their gaming session with what had happened the night before. Shortly after Souji had left, he ended up thinking until passing out. It wasn’t like he got attacked by people in the shadows on the daily.

Sitting up suddenly, his eyes went wide.

_Last night had really happened._

Running his fingers over the side of his neck, he could feel where the cut had closed up somewhat but the pain was still there at a mere touch. A subtle detail that he had forgotten during his hazy thoughts the night before-- Souji had  _grey eyes_ , but he distinctively remember the one who saved him having  _golden eyes_.

Clearly he needed some coffee and time to decompress his thoughts on another person, especially since said person was a complete stranger to him besides a name and a face.

Shooting a quick text to Junpei, he got up to go through a general routine of showering and throwing on a random pair of jeans and a t-shirt

Junpei agreed for him to come over. So within an hour’s time he was out the door and heading to the subway. Junpei didn’t live that far. Truthfully, Yosuke could’ve probably walked. He was still feeling a little weak from before though.

Making a pit stop at the coffee shop just shy of Junpei’s apartment, he picked up two lattes first. Hopefully the free caffeine would help his friend not be too pissed at him for bailing the night before.

“Dude- what the fuck happened to you last night?”

20 questions started as soon as he walked into Junpei’s place. Clearly the topic wasn’t going to die until he gave an explanation. One of Junpei’s bad habits was that he felt the need to constantly be int he loop of everything.

“Uh...it’s a long story.”

Yosuke offered the lattes first, taking a few long sips and relaxing on the couch near his friend before sighing heavily. The caffeine was going to help him align his thoughts a bit more before trying to actually explain this to another person.

“It’s really weird. I’m still not even sure of what  _really_  happened.”

The other shifted his ball cap some, looking at Yosuke curiously.

“What did a  _ghost_  attack you or something?” Junpei muttered jokingly of course, but seeing his friend immediately light up with a response took him back somewhat.

“No but it was kind of weird like that?” Yosuke scratched the back of his head. “Okay so I was walking home, and there was this guy who asked me a question. I ignored him and kept walking, but then he grabbed me and after that it just got weird and I hit my head so it’s hard to remember..”

“You didn’t get... _you know_..” Junpei’s voice trailed off as Yosuke shook his head quickly.

“N-No no no no  _nooo_  nothing like that. It was just strange..he was fixated on my _neck_.” Yosuke pulled his collar away enough to show the cut.

Junpei inhaled suddenly, jumping up from his seat. “A vampire?! Do you think it could really be true? Holy shit man that’s insane-”

“Woah hold up, I mean I don’t know! Someone showed up after that so nothing else happened to me."

Junpei seemed to completely rule out the fact that Yosuke was saved.

“It’s gotta be a vampire I mean just think about it. They’ve reported so many people missing lately or showing up dead, and it’s all the same damn thing. Bites to the neck and insane amount of blood loss.”

Yosuke sighed while running his hands over his face. Junpei had been all over the news of vampires possibly being around ever since the first body was discovered. All history books had accounted that they went extinct centuries ago after a group of infamous vampire hunters tracked them all down.

The likelihood of them being around again well...it was thrilling sure but also a little terrifying.

Yosuke waved his hand to brush off how sidetracked things were getting. “Well, either way, the guy who saved me..”

Junpei looked at Yosuke with wide eyes. “Was  _he_  one too?”

“I dunno man- and they’re probably not even vampires! Stop with your over-active imagination for five seconds ugh just..” Yosuke whined, sinking back more into the couch. “..He helped me out alot though. I only got his name..”

“Hmm...” Junpei rubbed his chin, staring at Yosuke while thinking. “You like him don’t you?”

“W-What- _no!_ ” Yosuke’s face immediately became red.

“Oh come on, you haven’t had that sort of look since Katsuragi.”

A flashback to his sort-of ex made Yosuke bite the inside of his cheek. Junpei shrugged and patted his chest in an over-the-top gesture. “Whatever you can’t escape the all-knowing eye of  _Da Man_.”

Yosuke rolled his eyes before looking away.

Sure he hadn’t been able to get Souji out of his mind since he saw him..but that was only because he was trying to figure everything out.

It didn’t really matter though right? It wasn’t like he was ever going to see him again.

Yosuke fought against that realization by grabbing a controller of the table nearby. “Come on man, we’ve gotta make up for last night.” 

\---

By the time Yosuke returned home it was nearing early evening. After what happened the night before, well, he was a  _little_  worried about wandering around too late so he left Junpei’s a little earlier than he normally would’ve.

The familiar color of grey made him stop the moment his destination came into sight though.

“ _Souji_? What are you doing here?” The hint of surprise in Yosuke’s voice made Souji look up from his phone.

“I wanted to make sure you were okay.” He smiled that genuine smile of his while pocketing his phone.

“Oh well..I’m fine! See!” Yosuke forced a laugh to cover up his embarrassment. Seeing Souji there leaned so casually against the wall outside of his apartment complex made him feel a strange flutter in his stomach. The silverette had been  _that_ concerned about someone he barely even knew that he came back to check on Yosuke when he wasn’t even under any obligation to do so. Yosuke only knew a handful of people (if even that) who would ever do that for him.

“Erm I hope you haven’t been waiting long. Do you wanna come up for a few minutes? I was just going to watch a crappy movie on Netflix or something..”

“Heh sure.” Souji nodded, following after Yosuke up to his apartment.

There was an odd smell coming from his neighbor’s apartment which meant Yukari was home and probably attempting to cook again. Yosuke quickly ushered Souji inside and closed the door. The last thing he wanted was for her to start questioning him who Souji was when  _he_  didn’t even know just yet.

It sounded as if Souji’s phone went off as soon as they walked into the apartment. He quickly pulled it out to check it, typing a message on it before putting the device away once more.

“Sorry. Just have to check in on someone sometimes.”

The two of them moved to sit on the couch for a little while. Yosuke got into his nervous habit of rambling, and ended up starting to ask Souji twenty different questions at a time. It was oddly amusing and even endearing to Souji, and somehow he managed to keep up with everything Yosuke asked of him.

“Wow oh crap, sorry I do this alot when I get nervous.”

“Why would you be nervous?”

“Uh...” Yosuke didn’t even know how to answer that. All he could do was blush.

Souji chuckled while staring at Yosuke, wondering if just a look alone was enough to have him so visibly flustered. For some reason, Souji hoped not just anyone was able to do that to him.

“S-so listen..I have no idea what’s going on or why you knew that person who attacked me but..what I do know is for some reason I like having you around.” Yosuke fiddled with a tear in his jeans, refusing to look at Souji as he said any of this. “So it wouldn’t be too weird if I ask if you wanted to hang out more right? I mean it can’t possibly be any weirder than anything that’s happened so far.”

“There’s a danger in being around me.”

Souji answering without any hesitation made Yosuke’s heart stop momentarily, especially since it wasn’t with a resounding yes. “What..are you like in the yakuza or something or-”

“Not exactly. Though I guess the danger levels are pretty close as if I was..”

Yosuke looked completely confused. “I don’t get it..you seem really nice. I don’t see why anyone would want to hurt you?”

The words seemed bittersweet to Souji as his gaze turned sad for a moment. 

“It’s hard to explain. I can’t tell you everything now, but I can tell you that since he even just looked at you..your life may be in danger.”

“Danger? Me? And who is he?”

“The one that attacked you, his name is Adachi.”

“ _Okaaay_...so what is he like a hit-man or something?”

“No. But he is the type who once he sees something he wants, he won’t stop until he gets it.” Souji sighed. He hated talking about Adachi. It always left a bitter taste in his mouth. “It’s like a game to him. A dark, twisted game that drags innocents in all the time.” Souji’s normal, calm demeanor was ruined for a moment as hints of anger were heard in his voice.

This was out of character for Souji. Well in the whole two days that Yosuke had known the guy, it didn’t seem like he was the type to get angry very often. “You talk like..he did something to you.”

“That’s a story for another time. What’s important right now is that I keep you safe.” Souji reached over, placing his hand on top of Yosuke’s to reinforce what he was stating.

The brunet’s cheeks showed a hint of red from the touch. “You hardly know me. Why are you doing this?”

“It’s the right thing to do. And, I feel like  _I_  should be the one to protect you.”

Yosuke couldn’t help but to blush darkly now at the forward statement. He was sure Souji didn’t mean anything by it besides just being nice but still. No one had really cared that much about Yosuke’s well-being before.

“Ah..well I mean, how are you going to do that? Are you secretly buff or something-” Yosuke was getting confused again. He felt like he had found out more, but at the same time he still didn’t know anything. The look Souji gave him made him sigh. “Let me guess, that’s a story for another time too?”

“You’ll find out in due time I promise.” Souji tilted his head over at the TV. “Now you mentioned a crappy movie. I’m waiting.”

Yosuke rolled his eyes while moving on the couch beside of Souji and going through the motions of setting up Netflix.

With those thoughts reeling in his mind, Yosuke hoped that all of this was a promise that Souji would live up to.


	3. speak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew moving right along here. If you haven’t noticed, the first few chapters are really just going to be establishing things, and we’ll be getting to the action and what not soon enough I promise.
> 
> Slow build for souyo is the HARDEST THING I’VE EVER DONE IN MY LIFE. Why the fuck did I agree to this.

It was odd how often Souji was around now. Yosuke had to adjust given the other had insisted on walking with him to and from work or pretty much anywhere he went whenever he left his apartment.

In short of Souji practically living with him, Yosuke had found it odd that nothing out of the ordinary had happened since that night. He couldn’t help but to wonder if maybe Souji had just been overreacting? Of course, knowing Yosuke’s luck the moment Souji left would probably be the moment he was attacked again.

That wasn’t the only thing bothering him though. It was difficult having to be in range of someone that he found attractive. At the age of 22, he found himself only have been in flings and one serious relationship so far. The problem was that Souji was  _more_ than his type, and he was also the nicest guy on the entire fucking planet.

Yosuke wasn’t sure if Souji was just oblivious to how often the brunet ended up blushing around him, or if he was straight or already taken. The most basic facts about Souji were still a little cryptic besides general likes and dislikes.

It was a little nerve-wracking to say the least.

Work had been overly stressful that evening. So people wanted to buy things last minute, and he was always too much of a pushover to say no. The store was finally cleaned up enough for them to leave at almost eleven that night, which was an hour or so later than when he was used to leaving so he was highly annoyed.

Yosuke tugged on his headphones, surprised to not find Souji standing outside waiting for him as he had been lately.

Checking his phone, Yosuke didn’t have a text from him either. All of this was strange, but he was too annoyed to care and just wanted to get home as soon as possible.

He kept the volume low enough so that he could hear if need be. The only thing he found to ever calm him down was playing his favorite song. The rare times he was put into a bad mood, music had always been the only thing that had been able to bring him back to a normal state of mind.

It was only whenever he was passing by the same alleyway as the night he first got attacked that he had a strange sense of de-ja-vu. That one thought began to strike him again, the one about something happening to him the one time Souji wasn’t around to save his ass.

As his playlist shuffled over to a new song, he was only a mere block away from his apartment now. Surely whoever was behind this didn’t know where he lived too? Was that why Souji was so overly protective of Yosuke even being home alone anymore?

Yosuke kept piecing together possibilities, not paying attention to where he was walking and ended up bumping into someone.

“Oh sorry.” He muttered while slipping past the person, barely even pausing to glance at who it might’ve been.

The wind picked up suddenly. A foreign feeling crept through Yosuke gradually. He stopped mid-step at a hand that grabbed his forearm.

It wasn’t- there was no way in hell this was happening  _again_.

Why did he have to think those kind of things and end up fucking himself over?

Yosuke felt he had nowhere left to run. As he turned to look over his shoulders, golden eyes shown in a malicious way. A flash of Souji’s face entered his mind. 

It wasn’t Souji in front of him though.

The impending dread hit him all at once. A punch to his gut had him doubling over onto the sidewalk.

“If you touch him again, there will be hell to pay.”

A voice interrupted the sudden onslaught from his newest predator. This time the voice was light but fierce, and Yosuke could tell it was a girl.

Yosuke managed to stay awake this go around. Seeing her dash forward-- shit she was just as fast as Souji was if not even a little bit faster. The attacker was immediately delivered a roundhouse to the face, being forced to stumble back and hit the brick wall nearby as an only means of support.

The girl had moved closer to Yosuke’s range, and he could make out distinctive pigtails beneath her hood that was falling off her head steadily now from such constant movements.

The foe was still hidden too much by the shadows. Yosuke could only see how they tried to maneuver away from the wall for more of an advantage. The girl continuously blocked any attack though, suddenly pinning the person’s arm behind their back before she made what looked to be a final attack.

It was disturbing just because of how silent it was. Not even a groan of pain or scream or anything came from them as the girl clawed and ripped her way through the person’s neck only to let the lifeless body fall to the ground afterward.

“How many of you do we have to kill to prove a point?” His mysterious savior muttered almost bitterly to the corpse, finally turning to look at Yosuke. Her presence alone was intimidating. “So you’re the one hm...”

Yosuke had managed to sit up on his shoulder weakly, forcing himself to speak as the words came out in a slight squeak. “Uh...hi?”

\--

The entire way back Yosuke was stuck in a state of shock. He kept trying to ask questions as to why he just watched this cute girl (from what he could tell) beat the shit out of someone before managing to also tear his head off.

The way his body looked afterward...it wasn’t _right_. It was almost like it had evaporated into ash. Bodies didn’t do that usually they just laid there and decomposed as time went on..

Rise kept telling him to wait until Souji got back. Sitting on the other side of the couch, the girl was sharpening what appeared to be a hidden knife that she had taken from a pocket attached to the inside of her wrist.

Footsteps were heard echoing against the marble flooring in a quick pace from down the hallway. Both occupants of the living room looked over to see Souji rushing in.

“Yosuke I’m so sorry I wasn’t there I-

Souji had immediately walked over to him hastily, kneeling on the ground to be eye-level with Yosuke as he reached over to touch his hand by means to comfort him.

Yosuke felt Souji’s other hand run across his forehead while grey eyes were clearly looking him over to access any damage.

“I’m going to kill him.” Souji stated, the anger filtering into his voice again as his grip tightened on Yosuke’s hand.

“It wasn’t him this time. I’m pretty sure it was one of his though.” Rise stated while running a hand through one of her pigtails as if to fix it back in place.

“Okay look- I know you said I’d find out soon enough or whatever. But I’ve been attacked  _twice_. I think I deserve to know what the hell is going on if I’m going to be the prize everyone seems to be after now.” Yosuke bit out so fast that it practically winded him. His stomach still hurt from being punched earlier, and it was difficult to breathe at times. Getting worked up wasn’t helping.

Souji sighed. He looked back at Rise to see her meet his gaze before nodding.

“I guess..you’re right.” Souji stood up, moving over to stand by Rise.

For the first time so far, Yosuke could tell that Souji was visibly nervous. It was strange seeing someone as composed as Souji get that way. Clearly this was something huge.

“I’m sure you’ve seen the reports lately with speculations of vampires inhabiting the area and being the prime suspects for all these murders.”

Yosuke nodded in acknowledgement.

“Well the speculations are true. So true it’s probably terrifying.”

For a moment, Yosuke tried to keep his jaw from dropping open.

Showing a knowing look at the brunet, Souji kept talking. “Everyone knows that centuries ago vampires died out. Well that’s what they thought. There was still one that was missed though. She did well to hide out on a different continent entirely, biding her time and feeding only on animals instead of humans. It was truly the only way to survive after hunters had outnumbered the vampires.”

“Her name was Izanami.” Rise smiled to herself, placing the knife back into the hidden pocket on her wrist. “All was fine for her until she fell in love, you know the usual thing that happens at least once in this miserable life. She truly was amazing though- she’s my  _idol_. She rebuilt our kind and established a set of laws in order to create a semblance of peace between us and humans.” The brunette sighed while clearly envisioning the woman in her mind.

Souji nodded and continued the explanation further. “Her and her lover began to gradually rebuild our kind, but under the rules that they would only turn those who wished to be turned. They also kept it as a highest law to not feed on humans any longer.”

Yosuke scratched the back of his head. “So you were or _are_..vegetarian vampires?”

Souji chuckled. “You could put it that way yes.”

“Everything was fine until a year ago whenever Adachi showed up.” Rise twirled some of her hair around her finger while talking. “He began wrecking havoc in the states first. No one ever heard about it though since the government over there was insistent on covering up. Whenever he realized other vamps were starting to wise up about him though, that was when he relocated.”

“And now he’s here doing what he’s always done.” Souji looked disgusted as he spoke of the man. “Our council has denounced him entirely and are insistent that any vampire that is not allied with him be on the look out and ready at any time to kill him.”

“So...you guys are good vampires pretty much?” Yosuke tilted his head, trying to process the overload of information just given to him.

“I told Rise to look after you in my place. There were a few things I had to look into personally.” Souji looked over at the girl. “She could have kept a better eye on you though honestly to avoid this from happening.”

“I’m sorry Souji.” Rise sighed a little dramatically, almost pouting as she glanced over at Yosuke before moving in closer against Souji. “I was just upset because I didn’t get to go along with you..”

Yosuke felt his stomach drop at the sight of Rise being so close to Souji. So it  _was_  like that with the two of them.

Souji stepped back away from her though. “Well that’s why he’s my responsibility.”

Rise huffed lightly, crossing her arms. “Where are Chie and Yukiko?”

“They should be returning soon. I had them finish the meeting in my place after I got your call.”

“There’s more of you?”

“They’re the only other members of our group. So we have four of us in total.” Souji stated with a nod. “Of course there are plenty other groups of vampires in this city. More than you’d think actually.”

The concept almost fried Yosuke’s brain. He couldn’t imagine how many people he might’ve seen that could’ve possibly been a vampire.

“You’ll meet them soon.” Souji gave Rise a look for a moment which made the girl sigh and leave the room.

Yosuke watched her retreating figure. “What’s going on now?”

There was an odd moment of silence in the air as if Souji was contemplating how best to approach whatever he was going to say next.

“This is going to sound a little crazy, but I think you should move in here.”

Shock immediately took over Yosuke’s features. “Woah-wait back up here-”

Souji countered quickly, trying to get his point across. “Mainly for your safety. They’ve been following you, so now they know where you live. Our hideout is unknown to them, and you’ll be safer surrounded by four of us versus just one, especially in the times I can’t be with you.”

This wasn’t what he had in mind in terms of finding out more about Souji. He was happy he knew the true details of what was happening but this...

Yosuke looked up to see Souji smiling at him. “I promise we’ll make it an easy transition. You’ll have your own room and everything.”

It wasn’t as if they were lacking on space. The entire place was like a mansion built underground.

“What about my rent? I need a place to go back to after this is all over.” Well if it ever was. Still, Yosuke didn’t want to waste his money like that.

Souji held up his hand and shook his head. “I’ll take care of that.”

Yosuke bit the inside of his cheek. He felt like a mooch. But Souji was being so insistent on helping.

“All right fine.” The brunet sighed in defeat. At least he’d be safe.

\--

The time Yukiko and Chie showed up later that night, Souji had managed to grab most of the important things from Yosuke's apartment and brought them back for him to unpack in his new room. The two girls looked to be the same age as Rise-- really they  _all_ looked around the same age.

That was when Yosuke started wondering more about them. What were their stories..how did they become what they were? And why?

Yosuke figured just knowing that they were vampires were enough for now though. He doubted his brain could take anymore new information today.

"So...are you really okay with all of this?"

The voice coming from the doorway made Yosuke look over to see Souji leaned up against it. He looked so casual and just..too good to not look at. The buttons of his shirt were undone and Yosuke could see some of the defined muscles..

"I'm fine. Just ahem, you know adjusting." Yosuke mumbled quickly, distracting himself by placing some of his t-shirts in a drawer nearby.

Souji watched the other, seeing the way he almost paced back and forth during his unpacking. Clearly he was still a little nervous around Souji at times, and he couldn't help but to find that cute.

Yosuke broke the momentary silence. "How many humans have you done this for?" The idea of Souji having gone so far out of his way for another human made just a little streak of jealousy form in Yosuke.

"Believe it or not you're the first. In my hundred and twenty-seven years of living..you're the first human I've had this much personal contact with."

Yosuke looked mildly surprised at this but pleased at the answer. His jealousy instantly dissipated just as his heart rate jumped at such a confession. Did that mean that Souji hadn't been with anyone in that long too? No of course not, surely he had been with other of his kind. Not to mention Yosuke was jumping to conclusions thinking Souji might be interested in him in a way that just wasn't simply platonic and being a decent person...

"Wow that's a really long time." Yosuke could hear how Souji walked into the room, moving to sit at the edge of the queen-size bed.

"Does all of this scare you?"

"You know I'm actually kind of surprised with myself that it really doesn't."

Not being sure what to do next since he was almost done unpacking, Yosuke took a seat on the bed near Souji. He didn't want to be rude by ignoring him.

"You're taking it better than I expected." Souji chuckled lightly, turning to face Yosuke more. "If you have any other questions, I'll be more than happy to answer them as best I can."

The brunet was sure he couldn't unlock the other's tragic backstory yet so he strayed from that for now. The girls interested him too, but he thought maybe sticking with general curiosity was best. He needed to ease into this not overstep any boundaries.

"When I first saw you that night, you had gold eyes. But when I look at you now, they're clearly grey. Why is that?"

Souji smiled while staring at Yosuke as he spoke. “Our eyes only change color that show our true identities whenever we experience a strong sense of emotion.”

Yosuke reached out, hesitantly at first. The body temperature thing was something else he hadn't gotten used to completely. Whenever Souji noticed this he shifted his hand forward more along the sheets to encourage the other to do what he wanted.

“And what kind of powers do you have?” His voice was light as he could feel his heart beat a little faster now from the prospect of touching Souji like this. It was just a simple touch, but for some reason the little things seemed to affect Yosuke more than anything else.

Yosuke ran his hand over Souji’s experimentally, tracing his fingers onto the others as he could feel Souji doing the same in return. The obvious temperature difference was there. Yosuke was as warm as ever, and Souji was ice cold.

“Not really powers as much as enhanced skills. Since our DNA is genetically mutated upon being bitten, our strength and agility increases. Those are really the only highlights to the change. Personality and memories remain intact.”

“Well you can’t rule out the main thing of ya know, not aging and not being able to die all that easily.”

“That’s also a plus.” Souji smiled gripping onto Yosuke’s hand fully now.

The red on Yosuke's cheeks remained as he found himself leaning in closer to Souji gradually. “Do you ever miss it...being human I mean?"

“It’s..weird sometimes. Since I’m promised this never-ending life now, it’s harder to appreciate some of the smaller things that used to make me happy. It's also harder to get close to anyone like this.”  
  
"Close to anyone in what kind of way..?" Yosuke mumbled almost in a whisper as could see a slight ring of gold shimmering around grey irises.

"Close to someone personally..and to remember how good it feels to have someone close like  _this_ too.." Souji whispered so close to Yosuke's lips, demonstrating what he meant by moving his other hand that wasn't holding onto Yosuke's own to trace his fingertips over along Yosuke's cheek and into his hair. The touch was so soothing that it had Yosuke leaning into it instantly.

"You're not close to...to Rise like this...?" Yosuke had a hard time remembering just to breathe when he could almost feel Souji’s lips brushing his own now.

"I'm.."

"Souji where did you put the-" Chie appeared in the doorway suddenly, trying not to immediately smirk as she looked at the two that were so close together on the bed. "Well, well,  _well_  what do we have here?"

Souji sighed while pulling back. Yosuke blushed in embarrassment while getting up quickly to finish unpacking. He was the worst with awkward situations.

Chie tilted her head to the side while cocking her hip to the side. "Where'd you put the handcuffs?"

With a shake of his head, Souji stood up and began to start leaving the room. Yosuke tried to make sure he heard what she said correctly, but he was nine times out of ten sure she asked for _handcuffs_.

"You two are impossible." He muttered while walking past Chie to go off in search of what she had asked for.

Chie smiled, clicking her tongue and turning to leave as well before pausing. She studied Yosuke for a moment. " _You_. You're Yosuke right?"

The odd green jacket that she had been wearing was one of the ways he had distinguished her from Yukiko. "Uh...yeah. Chie right?"

"Yup. Listen, things can get a little crazy around here. So don't be surprised if you hear or see anything that might be different from the norm."

"Thanks for the heads up..I guess.." Yosuke watched as she gave a small wave before disappearing from sight.

Sitting on his bed alone, Yosuke could still feel the coldness of Souji's hand on his skin. This was all different, but somehow he couldn't find it to be a bad thing.

Yosuke tried not to dwell on the fact that Souji knew where those handcuffs were though.

_~ tbc._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos/comments/possible add-ons are always appreciated!


	4. understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so late with this update, and I have no excuses. Gomen.

"You have that meeting today, don't forget." Yukiko announced as she left the living room with her red skirt fluttering in her wake.

"Meeting?" Yosuke looked up from his Vita, the horror game of Dark Depths having him engrossed ever since he woke up that morning. Souji looked up from his tablet. Yosuke had been finishing a mission, and Souji was checking up on the morning news. It was almost domestic how they were acting with each other these days.

"Yeah. We meet once a week with two detectives in town just to exchange information." The silverette scrolled down to another news story, only quickly skimming over it as it was merely about a new shopping centre being built.

Steering his character down a linear hallway, Yosuke felt like he should've gone through the other door instead. "Woah you have the police on your side too?"

"Not exactly...it's better that no one has a clear answer whether our kind exists again. Right now we're just focusing on Adachi. Any more than that would create too many complications to deal with at once."

"True.." The music picked up signaling something was chasing after him. He bit his lower lip while trying not to squeak. "So- uh  _crap_ -so how do they help you guys out? I mean if no one knows your kind exists, how do they even keep track of you all?"

Souji raised a brow at Yosuke's behavior, setting aside his tablet he was then leaning over to see him trying to dodge the attack from some sort of monster. "These two detectives are the best in all of Japan. One is notorious for her lineage and the other well...he's more of a bodyguard for her."

"Whatever works I guess." Yosuke looked back at his game, only to take notice of how close Souji was sitting to him on the couch. It wouldn't be weird to just...lay his head on his shoulder right? Maybe lean in and smell more of that cologne he wore...

"Souji! Souji who are you taking with you today?" Rise suddenly appeared and ruined Yosuke's train of thought completely. He had to button mash suddenly, trying to escape the monster's grasp.

"No one has claimed the spot so if you want to you're more than welcome to come along."

Rise's lips curved into a smile that only served to enhance her pretty features even more. Yosuke tried not to feel mildly jealous at what was happening. It was also distracting him from making a proper escape from the apartment building.

"Great! I need to go by a few stores in the mall too so maybe we can do that afterward?"

"Oh well in that case, why don't you come with us Yosuke? Just in case you need to get anything?"

Yosuke could feel Souji's shoulder bump against his own, and he instantly felt cold but warmer at the same time from how he liked having Souji close like this.

"Yeah I guess it beats staying down here all day." That's all he had been doing lately. Souji was overly paranoid about Yosuke going out too much given the circumstances with Adachi. The girls seemed to keep finding more and more vamps who were attacking humans as well.

"But wait...aren't you guys like _allergic_  to sunlight or something? How are you supposed to get to the mall?"

Rise gave Souji a look before leaving the room. Clearly she was going to leave that explanation for the other to deal with.

"It's probably easier to show than explain. We have a means to travel that prevents us from being in the daylight."

"You guys just have everything covered don't you?"

"Of course, we have to in order to survive." Being in a world that thought vampires no longer existed was tiresome sometimes. They always had to go out of their way to do even simple tasks, but it was how their world was for now at least.

"You’ll see soon enough though.”

\--

Looking up from his phone, Souji grabbed his black jacket to put on over his white button-up. "They're on the way so we need to get going."

Everyone had been getting ready to head out for the past hour. Yosuke finally strolled back into the living room wearing a pair of black skinnies and a random band t-shirt, and he could feel Souji's eyes on him instantly.

"I'm ready to go." Yosuke said with a slightly awkward wave just as Rise also appeared.

Nothing was said for the next few minutes until eventually Souji held out his hand. He was focusing for a moment before purple sparks appeared to form a blurred portal in the middle of the living room.

"Time to go~!" Rise exclaimed, entering the portal without any hesitation before disappearing from sight.

"Wha..." Yosuke had a mix of emotions as he stared at the contorting area in front of him. Was he gonna die if he entered this thing?

"No time to think about it, lets get going." Souji grabbed Yosuke's hand, dragging him through the portal as well. A bright light blinded him for only a second before he found himself standing in what appeared to be the living room. It felt like a different atmosphere entirely though.

Souji looked at Yosuke, knowing he probably had a thousand questions so he immediately started his explanation. "This is the Shadow World. Everything is the same as the present world that you're used to seeing every day; however, we are in a different dimension so to speak."

Yosuke looked down and realized Souji was still holding his hand. His cheeks felt a little hot. "Uh..so it doesn't hurt you or anything?"

"No. It shields us from everything in the real world. No sounds can be heard and nothing can be touched." Souji released the other's hand in order to check his phone again. Yosuke moved over to what would've been the living room wall. He tried to reach out and touch it but was only able to grasp smoke.

"Imazumi was able to pass this gift onto those she had changed- but only a chosen few were able to adapt the gift and keep it to use for themselves. It's been passed on for years now, and Souji was one of the lucky few who was strong enough to keep and evoke the ability after he turned." Rise stated while seeming all too happy to praise and comment Souji in such a way. Yosuke tried not to focus on that too much.

They continued onward, gradually making their way from the apartment and out onto what appeared to be the main street.

The world was amazingly surreal. As Yosuke took it all in, he caught sight of the alleyway in which he was first attacked, and Adachi instantly entered his mind. "Is Adachi able to do this kind of thing too?"

"It's annoying, but yes he has the ability too." Rise's tone showed her disgust with such a thing being true.

Yosuke visibly cringed. "Wouldn't you be worried that Adachi would just randomly show up?"

Souji shook his head. "I can sense who is in here even before we enter, and I'm able to close out the portal at any time. We should be fine as long as we're cautious."

Souji explained that he could sense when people were in this world, but he would only be able to recognize them if he had met them before. So anyone could be present in the world-- even humans.

"So if Adachi is able to come to this world too, why can't you just catch him in here then?"

"Believe me we've tried. Although the gift is amazing, it's also a double-edged sword at times. He can also close the portal whenever he chooses as well."

The one flaw of this entire world was that anyone who had the gift could close out the portal at any time. It proved to be useful but also elusive for anyone else they deemed as a foe in their eyes.

It was strange being able to walk straight through people as if he were invisible. Not hearing anything was even stranger though. The silence was different in a way that Yosuke was sure he'd go crazy over if he was subjected to it for a long period of time.

Making their way to the mall, Yosuke found it was the one he had used to work at. His life had been ever-changing ever since all this vampire nonsense had started.

"We usually meet in this coffee shop here." Souji stated as they walked through people to get to a hallway towards the back of the shop where the restrooms were located. When they saw no one was in immediate sight of them, Souji reached his hand out and formed a fist to suddenly form another portal which immediately engulfed them.

Milliseconds later, Yosuke found himself able to hear the commotion of the shop around them. The smell of coffee hit his senses, and he found himself in slight disbelief still from what he had experienced.

The group moved into the main area of the shop. Souji led them to a corner where a lone individual sat at a table.

“I haven’t seen the stars in months.” The silverette uttered the designated code words.

Yosuke heard the stranger respond. “Have you tried going out of the city?”

A petite woman turned to look at the three of them. For a moment Yosuke almost thought she was a boy.

“It’s good to see you again Naoto.” Souji stated with a smile, seeing the woman nod in response.

“We missed you last week.” A blond man with glasses on approached them from behind, holding a coffee in hand.

“Sorry I had some..other business to attend to.” Souji gave a quick glance over to Yosuke. They all moved to sit at the table, ensuring to keep their voices low as they spoke. “Anyways, the only thing we have to report is that we’ve taken a human into our protection.”

“I’m assuming it’s this one here.” Naoto referred to Yosuke with a wave of her hand.

“Yes. This is Yosuke Hanamura. And Yosuke these are the two detectives I was telling you about earlier, Naoto Shirogane and Kanji Tatsumi.”

The three shook hands in a proper acknowledgement before the conversation continued onward.

“It seems like Adachi is rather.. _infatuated_  with Yosuke.” Rise said as she glanced at the Naoto before looking back at Souji again.

“Is that right?” Naoto jotted down a few things in her small notebook. “It certainly fits the pattern.”

“Hmm..” Souji crossed his arms, trying not to overthink anything with Adachi. It was already bad enough Yosuke was involved.

“We might be close to getting a lead on finding his hideout.” Kanji intervened in the brief moment of silence that occurred as Naoto wrote down a few more things. “Hopefully we’ll have something more concrete by the next time we meet if not before then.”

The remainder of the conversation was recapping general information, most of which Yosuke had already heard. Souji insisted if they came up with any leads to call him immediately. The soonest all of this was taken care of the better.

\--

Rise was intent on finding new outfits that deemed her very specific tastes. After being dragged into another high class clothing store, Yosuke found himself wishing he had stayed underground instead.

"Does she always take this long?" Yosuke mumbled while typing out a new text message to Junpei. His friend kept bugging him about a gaming session soon, and Yosuke insisted he could after he got back home..he just wasn't sure when that would be at this point.

"This is pretty tame honestly. Normally I don't come with her, Chie and Yukiko are usually the ones who do." Souji shrugged while going through a few highly expensive shirts that were on display on a table nearby.

"You guys must be loaded given all the time you've had to save up huh?"

"Well yeah, it's pretty easy to save money when you're alive for hundreds of years." Souji chuckled and smiled in that dazzling way of his while deciding on which shirts he wanted from the small stack he had made of his favorites.

"You know, you should get a few things too. I don't mind paying for it. Consider it a repayment for the emotional distress this has caused you."

Yosuke shook his head immediately, trying to avoid being handed what clothes Souji tried to hold out for him to take. He hated just borrowing money, so getting anything for free was out of the question. Having his rent payed for had been bad enough. "No Souji I couldn't accept that-"

"Then consider it a gift from me." Souji approached him after that and pressed a few shirts against Yosuke's chest. Staring at him closely, the silverette gave a look that clearly insisted he accept what he was offering. "I'd be really  _pleased_  to see you in some of these clothes."

"Is what I'm wearing now bad or something?"

"No, not at all. I guess I'm more so curious. You look like you were made to wear these kind of clothes."

Yosuke blushed intensely at such a suggestion and compliment. "Erm uh..thanks. I guess I can at least try them on." Clearly Souji wasn't going to let this go, so he gave in and headed for the small rooms in the back of the store.

Come to find out that Yosuke ended up liking the clothes more than he thought that he would've. The clothes were still considered casual, but they seemed to fit in all the right places. Whenever he walked out of the dressing room in a nicer pair of black slacks that were still comfortably tight on his legs and a off-red shirt that was one of the softest things he'd ever touched covered by a black vest, Souji's eyes were immediately on him.

"Do you like what I picked out for you?" Souji asked while standing near Yosuke by the mirror. He looked him over a few times without any shame in doing so.

"I feel  _classier_  I guess?" Yosuke tried to explain the feeling as he looked at himself in the three-way mirror. Spotting how grey eyes were looking at every detail, Yosuke blushed but turned to look at Souji. "I probably look like I fit in more with your group this way too right?"

"That was another part of the idea." That genuine smile formed on Souji's lips as he heard Rise calling for them across the store.

Yosuke pushed down the strange flutter in his chest from Souji’s gaze and followed after him to check out. Looks like his wardrobe had been upgraded, and he tried not to gawk at how much the total came to.

Damn rich vampires.

\--

The rest of the afternoon had been uneventful. Yosuke had gamed for a while until Junpei finally conceded and passed out after pulling an all-nighter again for the second time that week.

When he set his controller down, he’d gotten a sudden longing to see Souji. Yosuke went wandering through the halls and into various rooms until he noticed the door that led to the stairway to the rooftop was open. Biting his lower lip, he headed up the stairs and peered outside to see Souji laying on a blanket nearby.

For some reason being with Souji made Yosuke want to do things he'd never done before. Maybe it was just the odd sequence of events happening lately that gave him that sort of inspiration too.

"Tell me something no one else knows about you." Yosuke had taken a seat, leaning back in a similar fashion while staring up at the night sky. Souji had  insisted that they stay on the rooftop to try and see the meteor shower that was supposed to take place that night.

Souji propped himself up by his elbow and hand, looking over at Yosuke. "Well, lets see, most people don't know that I enjoy cheesy romantic comedies and long walks on the beach from time to time."

Yosuke laughed while moving his hand over to hit Souji's arm lightly. "Come on be serious."

"I was though." Laughing softly for a moment, Souji went silent before looking at Yosuke a little more seriously. "But, no one knows that my parents died when I was younger."

Yosuke felt a nervousness flutter through him. He hoped he hadn't pressured Souji into talking about this. Mostly he had expected something more along the lines of a secret thing Souji might've liked to do out of habit or a funny story from his past. The darkness of his past wasn't anything he thought Souji would divulge to Yosuke of all people.

"I haven't told Chie, Yukiko or Rise this so, you should feel special." Souji smiled smally while trying not to let the sadness of the truth show on his face too much.

"They were out of town for business, and well, their plane crashed on the flight back home. It was...weird. I was still so young then so it didn't really sink in all that much until I got older. My uncle took me in, and I lived with my little cousin Nanako too." Thinking back on both of them, Souji couldn't help but to smile. It only lasted for a few moments though until his eyes clearly became sad.

"How did they take you becoming what you are?" Yosuke reached over and not with as much hesitation as the first time he had over a week ago. Touching Souji's hand, his fingers lightly traced over the cold skin there as a means to comfort him.

"That...that's a story for another time." Souji unfolded his hand, letting his fingers intertwine with Yosuke's before he squeezed the other's hand almost to signify a silent promise of that.

Yosuke nodded in understanding.

Becoming a vampire surely wasn’t a grand love story or fairy tale. Clearly Souji was still withholding some things..but Yosuke would wait. He’d wait as long as it took because for some reason, the feeling that he got around Souji made each moment that he got with him worth waiting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos/Comments/Smutty gifts are always appreciated!


	5. miscommunication.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so overdue. I completely overlooked it I'm sorry.

  
It was nearly a week later whenever Souji got a call that had him occupied on the phone for a while. He paced the room, clearly going through numerous details about whatever the topic was. Yosuke watched him from the couch, looking up every now and again from his game to see how Souji had moved to a different area of the room.

"Are you sure this information is accurate?" Souji asked that same question about ten times now.

Yosuke raised a brow while gawking suddenly from how much health he had lost. Trying to eavesdrop had distracted him too much.

"All right. We'll be there tonight. Call if anything changes."

Souji finally hung up.

"We've got a lead. They want to all meet up tonight in order to look into it further."

"Really?" Yosuke paused his game, setting aside his Vita as Souji took a seat next to him on the couch. "Anything crazy we have to do for this?"

"Well..."

Yosuke tried not to grimace as he listened to Souji go into further explanation about what their plan actually was. The girls all gathered around as well, listening in on just what everyone's cue would be for it.

"There's a underground club opening up, and we're pretty sure that some of Adachi's main contacts are involved in it."

"Do you mean Night Rave?" Yukiko offered, and Souji nodded in affirmation.

"Yes. It's a new club for our kind that is apparently allowing humans in as well."

"Woah. There hasn't been a club like that since Siren..and we all know how  _that_  turned out." Chie mumbled while trying not to remember the gruesome details of how one night gone wrong had ended up in hundreds of humans being fed on. Yosuke looked confused but decided it was probably better not to ask.

"Yes well apparently this club is supposed to be more organized than that one had been. It has to be in order to allow humans in." Souji stated before turning to Yukiko. "Everyone is going to have a part in this. Yukiko, you and Chie are going to be together the entire time. You two are to go in and act casual, try to ask around and get any information that you can about Adachi or anyone who might have some sort of contact with him."

His attention then turned to the woman standing across from him."Rise, you've been hired as a dancer for the night. I want you to try and get any information can from behind the scenes. Workers might be more willing to part with information if they recognize you as one of their own."

Finally, grey eyes landed on the only human of the group. "Yosuke you're going to be with me the whole time for obvious reasons."

Yosuke nodded. He knew Souji would want to keep an eye on him, especially if they were going to be in a foreign location with hundreds of other vampires...and possibly Adachi.

"Right now we will probably be doing reconnaissance just like Yukiko and Chie. We'll have devices on us that will be recording the entire time. I'm sure Naoto and Kanji will make sure they're inconspicuous."

Everyone nodded as final details were set in place. "There is one final thing that I need to make clear, mostly to you Yosuke."

The girls all looked at one another knowingly.

"There's...a  _peculiar_  thing about the vampire culture you need to know about."

"Normally it's only in relation to outings where a large number of vamps are clustered together. Nightclubs are usually the main places that this sort of thing happens but.." Chie stated while shrugging her shoulders. "It happens more often than you'd think even outside of that."

Souji made a noise close to that of a hum. "You haven't had to deal with many other of our kind yet, but since you will now I need to tell you this. Being marked and claimed by another is a huge deal. It's even worse if you're a human. Some vampires keep a human or two around as a mate or mainly for physical pleasure and the occasional resource to feed. Those instances..aren't frowned upon as much since they have the human's consent."

Souji eyed Yosuke carefully. "In short, this is the sort of place that vampires will try to claim you. So..there may be instances that I will have to do things that might seem.. _forward_."

The silverette caught sight of how Yosuke blushed, gawked, and then was about to protest.

"It's only for your safety." Souji insisted which still wasn't helping Yosuke's somewhat flustered expression.

Yosuke tried not think too much about what sort of things could possibly happen while they were at this club.

\--

Pulling on the black button-down that Souji had insisted he wear, it was as he was in the process of buttoning up his shirt that Yosuke could hear voices down the hallway. Peering outside somewhat, he saw Rise and Souji talking lowly but a little heatedly.

"I don't like this. You  _know_  I don't like when you make me do things alone like this."

"I'm sorry, but there wasn't any other way to make this work."

"Why can't it be like before..you know when you and me would be partners for this sort of thing." The girl almost pouted, grabbing some at Souji's shirt to have him almost pressed completely against her now. "You can't tell me you didn't like it."

Souji stared down at her for a moment. Yosuke could see how Souji ran his hands onto Rise's sides and then rested at her hips. He sighed softly while trying to think of a good way to explain it all. "It's not that I didn't like it."

"Then why don't you do the things you used to do with me.." Rise muttered, her words so light that they were almost unheard by Yosuke's eavesdropping. The brunette leaned up some on her tiptoes, nearly closing the gap between herself and Souji.

Yosuke pulled back out of sight, not wanting to see what was going to happen next. Without thinking anything else about it, he grabbed his wallet and jacket before rushing out into the hallway and heading in the other direction.

Souji looked up, catching sight of the familiar shade of brown hair that disappeared down the hallway and then what was heard to be the main entrance door opening and slamming shut. "Yosuke?"

\--

He'd been so mad.

His thoughts and judgment had been clouded by anger that he hadn't even thought of what he would do next after leaving. The night was rather cold for it being in the middle of June, and it didn't help Yosuke cool off in the way in which he was hoping it would.

The idea that he might be followed hardly crossed his mind given his need to just get away. He decided to at least keep his hood drawn up to avoid being spotted too easily.

What was going on with all of them? Souji had been acting like he wanted to be closer to Yosuke ever since they first met. But then Rise was always  _there_ , just lingering in the background like some kind of baggage.

Did they have something in the past? Was there still something going on between them even now that Yosuke just didn't see in the rare moments that Souji wasn't with him? The way Rise had been acting certainly insinuated something had happened at some point.

It was almost unfair how he was left feeling. It was like he had been led on. Yosuke sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair as he tried not to envision the two of them together which was becoming increasingly difficult  _not_  to do.

There was hardly anyone on the subway given it was nearing past eleven in the evening. Glancing at his phone, he could see Souji was calling again to which he promptly ignored the call. Junpei was expecting him now.

He'd been confined in that same place for weeks, hardly able to leave but only for a few times. Granted it wasn't as if he had been bored, and he'd like being around Souji, it was just a little irritating being with the same people day in and day out.

And the Rise thing just made it  _worse._

Another stop had been reached, and Yosuke looked up to see it was the one that he needed to get off at. As the subway came to a complete stop, Yosuke ensured his hood was still covering most of his face before he exited and stepped onto the platform. Heading up the stairs and out onto the main street, he could see the lights of Junpei's apartment complex just a few blocks away.

The idea of getting wasted was crossing his mind more than once, and he checked for Junpei's reply to see that there was already a bottle of vodka and some shot glasses set up and waiting for him.

It took only about an hour for Yosuke to feel that buzz he needed to feel.

"It's just so stupid like, he was  _flirting_  with  _me_  and was all close to me for weeks now and then they're just standing there today all over each other."

"Dude.." Junpei shook his head, taking a quick swig of his beer. "He sounds like a player to me."

"I really didn't get that vibe at first. I mean then again I guess, there's still a lot I don't know about him."

It was then Yosuke began to run through what he did know about Souji in his head. He was nineteen when he was turned. For some reason he was more than infatuated with cats, and Yosuke had come to find that out when he went to Souji's room one day to see nothing but cat figures, posters...you name it he had it.

The silverette was obsessed with reading the morning news each day, and always insisted on going to the roof at least once a week to star gaze. Apparently it was one of the few things that had ever managed to calm him down when he had been a child.

Yosuke knew nothing as far as Souji and his past lovers though. He didn't even know if Souji was even attracted to him. Well, Yosuke got the hint that Souji might've been...but Yosuke had been wrong about similar situations before.

"You should tell him off man. Call him  _right now_  and  _do it_!" Junpei yelled out, pointing to Yosuke's phone that was on the table nearby.

Yosuke glanced over at his phone, contemplating it. Feeling somewhat drunk enough to not care at this point, the phone was in his hand and he was hitting missed calls and dialing Souji back before he could think twice about it. He grabbed the vodka and held it close just in case he ended up needing another shot during the call.

The call was answered after only one ring. "Yosuke?! God are you okay- _where are you_?"

"Does it matter?" He snapped out bluntly as indifference kicked in from the vodka.

"What do you mean  _does it matter_? Of course it does, now tell me where you are so I can come-"

"No. No no no, you know what- I'm  _so_  done with you and your little group and then you have whatever with Rise- I can't do it anymore."

Disbelief was heard in Souji's tone. "What are you even talking about?"

"I saw you with her. It's fine like you know, I don't even care anymore. You wanna do whatever with her then knock yourself out."

"Yosuke what are you-  _look_ I can't explain this over the phone. Just tell me where you are, you're not safe."

" _Safe_?! I'm probably safer here than anywhere else." Yosuke snapped back with a distinctive slur of his words at the end of his sentence.

"Yosuke-Yosuke are you  _drunk_?"

"...Maybe I am."

Yosuke could hear the loud, exasperated sigh from Souji on the other end of the line.

"Doesn't matter. I'm with Junpei now, and I'm gonna have a  _greaaaat_  time. We're pretty close too ya know." Yosuke wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at his friend. Junpei snorted and almost spit out his beer.

"Junpei?" Souji sounded both surprised and a little annoyed. "Fine then stay there."

"I will!"

Souji hung up before Yosuke could get another word in. He stared at the phone, blinking that the call had ended and half-contemplated calling back.

"Yo, that was brutal." Junpei snorted again before going to grab his wallet. He shuffled through a few receipts before groaning. "Ah crap. I thought I had a twenty in here."

"What's up?"

"I ordered a pizza when you were walking over, and it should be here soon. Do you have any cash or anything? I don't get paid till tomorrow so I don't have enough to take out myself."

"Uhh..not on me, but I can go get some really quick."

"Would ya? I got us covered next time, promise."

"Whatever-dude you supplied this  _lovely_  thing right here so." Yosuke took one more swig of vodka in which he was referring to, letting it numb his senses further before stumbling over to the front door. "I'll be right back!"

\--

Yosuke had successfully made it to the ATM. He just hoped he wouldn't lose this $40 before he got back to Junpei's. Granted the convenience store he went to was just a block away, Yosuke was always terrible with keeping up with cash. He always lost it, and that was why he was so invested in his debit card.

It was weird how easily Souji had given up on him though. He was trying not to feel disappointed with the situation, but at this point there was no going back.

Kicking a stray rock nearby, he waited at the crosswalk until it was clear for him to walk across the street. The alcohol was effecting him a little more now, but it wasn't so bad that he was unable to walk in a straight line pretty much.

For just a moment, he glanced up at the night sky. The memory of being with Souji on that rooftop flashed through his mind and made him grimace. There was a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach and he knew it wasn't because of the alcohol.

"Stupid.." He muttered to himself, trying not to remember Souji and those hopes he had that had been crushed.

"You certainly are."

A familiar voice was heard directly behind of him as Yosuke had just finished crossing the street. It sent shivers down his spine at the connection of where he last heard such a voice.

Yosuke had barely turned around when he saw golden eyes leering at him closely now. There was a smirk curved so far on Adachi's lips, and a predatory gaze set on the brunet that was already telling for what the vampire was after.

The alcohol that tainted his veins made any sort of physical reactions too slow in comparison to that of the vampire’s own. Yosuke could feel that leering smirk on his skin upon being grabbed and pushed against the wall of the alleyway. Why did he always have to end up in the same damn predicament these days?

“I’ve been trying to find you for a while now, and here you are now. It was almost like you put yourself out here for me on  _purpose_.”

“A-Ah no-shit-” Yosuke closed his eyes tightly, feeling a sharp incisor hovering too close to his neck now. Adachi’s presence alone was enough to make him feel freaked out. The guy was beyond creepy and clearly obsessed with Yosuke from how he kept saying  _‘mine’_.

For the briefest moment, a flash of Souji ran through Yosuke’s mind.

This was it, this was how he was going to die.

"Did you not learn your lesson back in the states?"

Adachi snarled, practically growling over Yosuke's neck at the sound of someone- a woman- interrupting them. Yosuke could tell from how Adachi tensed up that it must have been someone he didn’t care for or who posed a threat somehow.

"Clearly he didn't."

Yosuke heard another voice besides that of the woman's. The pressure of Adachi's body against him disappeared shortly after that, and the sound of metal on metal was heard clashing. Pushing himself away from the wall, he tried to take a step forward, and barely had done so before something or someone rushed passed him. The alcohol had numbed his senses so much that he didn't even register he had been cut, but he could see the tear in his jacket and shirt.

The sudden force of what was heavy enough to be a body crashed against him. It all happened too fast, and within seconds he had hit the floor and blacked out once again. Just his luck.

\--

The next morning was a blur.

Yosuke groaned in pain, rolling over and practically falling off what appeared to be a couch that he had been sleeping on. It took him a few minutes to wake up enough to realize he had to disentangle himself from a blanket before he was able to stand up.

Rubbing his eyes, he yawned and surveyed his surroundings. None of this was familiar at all. Panic filled him immediately. Trying to access the situation as best he could, the sudden throbbing of his head made him realize he had a pretty terrible headache. Hopefully he hadn't been kidnapped by Adachi of all people, though he felt like if he had been that he wouldn't have woken up in a way that suggested these people weren't out to hurt him. He didn't envision Adachi as the type to lay him in bed and tuck him in with a blanket. There was even a water bottle set on the table with- eureka some aspirin (or so he hoped it was).

After downing the pills and water, he tiptoed through the apartment as quietly as he could, gathering his things in a quick rush to leave. While walking down the hallway to where the front door appeared to be, there was another door cracked along the way. Pausing just long enough to look through it, he could see long locks of red hair sprawled out on white sheets.

Embarrassment filled him at the realization that there was also two men in the bed with the woman..and they were all nude. Who they were was a mystery to Yosuke, but the woman looked beautiful..and the men weren't bad to look at either.

Were these the people who saved him? Or had they just been people passing by who found him in the aftermath of it all?

Whatever the case, he was sure to jot down a note of thanks, leaving it on the small table near the front door before quietly exiting the apartment.

The idea of a destination came to mind only after he was out on the main street and headed for the subway. Junpei was probably freaking out after his disappearance last night. Reaching for his phone from his jacket pocket, he scrolled through a dozen or so text messages and was in the process of writing out a reply.

He only made it to the bottom of the stairs in the subway station before he felt someone grab his arm and pull him into a linear hallway leading to the restrooms.

"What the-" Yosuke was forced to turn around and face who it was dragging him into the restroom. "Souji?"

"You. You are to never do what you did again."

"I didn't know you were in total control of my life now." Yosuke spat out sarcastically in return. His head was still hurting too much to deal with this drama right now.

"You're completely off base about whatever you're getting worked up over."

"From what I saw I have plenty to get worked up over!"

"Look. I don't have time to argue with you. We have enough time to go home so you can rest before we do anything else."

Souji didn't give the other a choice either. Moving back into an empty stall in the bathroom, Souji created a portal for them before they both disappeared.

\--

It wasn't until they got back to the hideout, nothing came from Yosuke at first as he went to take a shower. He needed to feel a little cleaner before he could sleep again. Upon undressing, he saw he had a gash along his right arm. It was bandaged, but it was obvious it could've been done a little better. He didn't blame those who had helped him given trying to maneuver Yosuke while passed out probably hadn't been the easiest thing to do..

Leaving the bathroom with damp hair and a baggy t-shirt and black sweatpants on, the brunet was immediately bombarded with Souji and Chie in the living room.

"Patch him up. I'm going to call Naoto." Souji instructed Chie before leaving the living room right after. He didn't even spare a glance at Yosuke.

"Soooo, you're mad at each other I take it?"

"Was me storming out yesterday not proof enough of that?" Yosuke muttered while sitting down on the couch as Chie then left for a moment and came back with a first aid kit.

"I don't know what's going on exactly but...you should take it easy on him. Souji really is a good guy."

Yosuke huffed, trying not to let the words annoy him further. Souji had been nice yes, but leading Yosuke on wasn't such a nice thing to do.

"Does he frequently lead people on?"

"Oooooh...I get it." Chie smirked, almost laughing to herself as she lightly ran some antiseptic along the cut. "I've been with him a long time, so I know a thing or two with the romance department when it comes to him."

"I can tell you that he hasn't acted how he does with you with anyone else."

"And before you ask- that includes Rise."

Yosuke kept his mouth shut while clenching his jaw somewhat.

"I met Souji ninety years ago." The girl took out the gauze, ensuring it covered Yosuke's cut completely. "I was walking home from my dorm one night. It's not like my college was in a bad area or anything. This was during the early 1800s, so people were a little more trusting then. Security wasn't as tight or necessary then as it is now. I still got mugged though. It would've been fine I guess but..the guy who did it he accidentally shot me. I don't think he meant to do it just because I can remember the look on his face after it happened." She shook her head while holding the gauze in place and then turning to grab the medical tape. The girl could feel Yosuke's eyes on her, clearly listening intently.

"Anyways, so there I was, lying on the ground pretty much left for dead. I was bleeding out, so there was just so much blood on the pavement. Souji picked up on the scent of it and found me." Picking up the ointment, she gently dabbed some of it onto the cut.

"Somehow he knew I was dying. I feel like our kind is able to sense those sort of things. I haven't encounted that many humans who were near death like that to know for sure..but.." Chie tried not to go any further into that so she quickly switched back to the main point of her story. "Souji saved me though. He gave me the choice before he did any of it though. I remember him leaning over me, cradling my body in his arms and he looked down at me.." Those gold eyes had been shown in the midst of the darkness, even now she could still remember the feeling she got from first seeing them.

"..I said yes. I didn't really have a choice if I wanted to live..but he still gave me one."

"In the thirty or so years that I've known Souji, he's never been selfish. He's always given people a choice, and he's always done his best to do the right thing."

"I don't see him actively choosing to play with anyone's feelings like that when all he tries to do is make sure those around him are happy."

"Sooo just think about that for the day and try to lighten up a bit before tonight." Chie patted Yosuke's good shoulder before getting up with the first aid kit in hand to leave the room.

 

_~ tbc._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally introducing more characters!
> 
> We'll be getting into the heart of things soon, so please leave kudos or comments as always thanks!


	6. compromise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahaha..this is an update people have been asking me about for a while now. Sorry I just got writer’s block on this particular part of the plot, but luckily I finally came around on it. Some of it ended up being more risque than I had initially imagined, but I guess that’s how it goes sometimes when you step away from a fic for a while and come back to it.
> 
> Again, I hope it was worth the wait and I’m going to do my best to keep up with updating this sooner rather than later.

 

The day went by pretty quick given Yosuke slept through most of it. By the time he woke up and was dressed to head out, he hadn't had any time to talk things out with Souji.

Chie's story had helped to calm Yosuke down somewhat, not to mention her insisting that Souji didn't have _that_ kind of a relationship with Rise.

The two still needed to talk though. Yosuke wouldn't feel _completely_ okay again until he was able to do that. Unfortunately, he found himself being oddly quiet as they headed down into a huge underground tunnel. Music could already be heard echoing further ahead, and the bass only grew louder the closer they got to the source.

"Well it's certainly popular.." Yukiko stated, keeping her arm linked with Chie's while the group of them walked past the long line to get inside.

Rise was leading them to the entrance. As soon as she approached the front door, she let the bouncer know who she was. There were already a few people in the line who recognized her and were talking animatedly over her appearance. "I'm Risette. I should be on the schedule. These guys are with me."

The bouncer looked over her identification before signaling that they could enter.

Yosuke walked alongside of Chie, purposefully staying away from Souji. As they all entered inside, the music was much louder and the atmosphere was intense from the start. Brown eyes looked over to see how Rise had paused to lean up and say something to Souji before kissing his cheek and separating from their group.

Souji simply nodded over at Chie and Yukiko and the four of them divided off into pairs before they finished walking out of the dark, linear hallway that led to the main area of the club.

It was whenever the two were walking to approach the bar that Yosuke felt someone whisper along his throat. He pushed forward a little quicker, practically bumping into Souji in the process. The silverette turned, catching sight of another vampire far too close to Yosuke. Without thinking twice about it, he grabbed Yosuke, dragging him in closely against him while glaring and nearly growling in a threatening manner at the other vamp.

Still the vampire insisted, stepping forward in a way as if to challenge Souji.

"He's mine."

Souji growled out and gripped tightly onto Yosuke, pulling him further along until they were close to a pillar that didn't have too many people crowded around it.

“Trust me.” The words were breathed out low enough for Yosuke to hear, but hardly far enough in advance for Yosuke to have time to process _why_ they were said.

It made sense though whenever Souji cupped the side of his face, brushing their lips together lightly for a split second before delving into a rougher kiss that had Yosuke gripping at the vampire’s shirt and pressed tightly between the wall and Souji’s chest. Any sort of nervousness faded quickly after that given how fast paced Souji’s advances were.

The intensity of the club around them drowned out in Yosuke’s mind. Finally having some of that tension that had been building between them (the worst of it from the night before) come to a head made him feel both relieved and drawn to Souji even more.

Souji could sense this too. A low chuckle vibrated over Yosuke’s lips as he felt Souji’s tongue pressing in to deepen the kiss even more.

The lone vampire backed off at seeing how intently Souji had placed his claim on the human. It was only a few minutes later that the two against the pillar slowly parted from one another.

“I...” Yosuke wanted to say so many things. _‘Sorry’_ was among one of them.

“I know.” Souji uttered, still keeping his hand on Yosuke’s hip and keeping him close despite the immediate threat having vanished. “Me too.”

The unspoken apology and forgiveness was felt for a moment before an announcement echoed throughout the club, the lights changing to signal a change coming soon.

“Come on. We can talk later.” Souji said while reaching down to grasp Yosuke’s hand, feeling the way the brunet returned the hold without hesitation.

There was a mixture of emotions hitting him in that moment. What should have been a terrifying atmosphere for fear of the unknown was hardly that, probably because Souji was there with him. For some reason, he hadn’t seen any of Souji’s abilities yet ,but Yosuke could just _tell_ he was strong.

Maybe it had been the respect that came with knowing Souji had been alive for so long and experienced so much..or maybe it was just because it was hard to view Souji in just a platonic light anymore.

The coldness of that hand led him through a circular hallway passed what appeared to be some side rooms set up for dancers. There was a startling red light that was darkening, almost beckoning them forward while they passed more vampires. Some had humans in their clutches, holding them close in intimate ways as if to whisper secrets to them.

Yosuke stared ahead, seeing how Souji glanced back at him before they moved into a new location that appeared to be the centralized area of the club. The place had hardly been view-able through the coated glass in initial entrance, but the large stage set along the wall was clearly the main attraction.

Souji stopped not too far from the stage and leaned in to speak to him. “Rise will be up there soon.”

Yosuke was sure that the sight would be.. _interesting_.

The concept of Souji watching her wasn’t something that settled well with him, but he understood it was mostly for her safety and to gather intel.

“Lets get a drink first.”

They weaved through a small crowd, approaching the bar to have Souji flag down the bartender.

“Souji, I haven’t seen you in years.”

“I know, I’ve been busy.” Souji kept the details of his activities under wraps.

The bartender’s eyes grazed over Yosuke. “I can see that.”

Souji waved off the smirk that formed on the other man’s lips.

“Can I get one Bliss and a Lythe please?”

The man nodded, moving away to mix the drinks before sliding them over to Souji moments later.

“Be sure to stop by again soon.”

Souji slid a hundred dollar bill to the man. A slip of paper was given during the subtle exchange in return. It was so fast no one would have seen it unless they had been watching. Yosuke barely caught a glimpse of it as Souji handed him his drink.

The two returned back to their area near the stage where they had been standing before.

“What’s in this?”

“Vodka, sprite, and a special juice they make only in this bar.”

Yosuke nodded. It didn’t taste bad. It was a little fruitier than he was used to, but the juice did give it a distinct taste that made him want to keep sipping the beverage.

Red lights dimmed down, creating an atmosphere close to that of hell.

“It is time for the longtime awaited return of Risette.”

The announcement was apparently favorable since there were numerous hoots and hollers from the onlookers.

A steady tune started, something close to that of sensual.

There was a silhouette at first, displaying the perfect figure of the dancer.

The lights steadily became brighter, revealing the brunette in black and red lingerie. The lace was almost see-thru and thigh highs rested on her long legs to only accentuate her beauty further.

A steady beat started, giving her a cue to trace her hand down her chest, eyes working over the crowd.

“Is this something she’s done before?” Yosuke asked, seeing how Souji watched while sipping his drink.

“Sort of.” 

Looking over to Yosuke it was apparent there was concern in brown eyes. Souji leaned in close enough to whisper to him.

“It’s nice yes..but it doesn’t make up for what was missing.”

That proved to be some sort of reassurance for Yosuke, and it only made it better that Souji had sensed he needed it then.

It was obvious to him that Souji and Rise had some sort of history though. The way grey eyes took in her beauty spoke wonders.

Rise dipped down, hands gliding along the pole while her bangs fell against her eyes in a way that was too alluring to ignore.

But then Souji looked at him again, and Yosuke just _knew_.

It all made sense then.

* * *

After Rise’s performance, she had taken to the floor to greet and talk to those who were apparently her fans. From what Yosuke gathered, Rise had been an idol of sorts in the vampire world. He was surprised to find that those sort of things went on in these sort of circles too. Not that he could blame any of them given how flawless the girl appeared to be.

Souji and Yosuke stood far away enough to appear inconspicuous but also close enough to be able to keep an eye on their companion.

“Tell me Risette has someone claimed you yet?” A man that neither of them recognized was talking to her now.

Rise hesitated before shaking her head and replying. “Not at the moment.”

“Then you’ll be fine with accompanying me to see someone.”

“Ah..I’m afraid I can’t go anywhere without my bodyguard present.”

“I’m sure you’ll do fine without one-” The man grabbed onto Rise’s arm in a way that immediately set off Souji’s instincts.

He stalked over, removing he man’s hold without utilizing hardly any of his real strength to do so. The man was more than likely not a threat in that instance, but Souji still wouldn’t let him take Rise anywhere alone.

“She will go _nowhere_ without **_me_**.”

Souji’s eyes glazed over, showing a hint of gold which made the man back off.

“She has no claim.” He responded, his composure clearly shaken somewhat.

“What does it matter? I won’t allow this.” Souji stated firmly.

“But maybe you will if I make the request.”

A voice from further off became clearer as someone else approached them.

“Kou?”

Yosuke took notice of the man. He had dark blue hair, matching eyes and was dressed in a decadent black suit that accentuated every attractive feature about him. A slight smirk was on his lips, showing the smallest bit of a fang to show he was another of their kind.

“Souji, I’m surprised to see you here again of all the places. I thought you had given up those ways.”

“I have.”

Watching them in slight confusion, Yosuke wondered what Kou had meant by ‘those ways’.

The two exchanged looks for a moment before Kou turned. “Follow me. I’m sure I can be of some use.”

Souji nodded to his two companions, making Rise and Yosuke walk ahead of him as he brought up the rear.

A bouncer stood near a door alongside of the bar. Kou waved after those following close behind of him and the man stepped aside to allow them entrance. Heading up a set of circular stairs along the wall, they reached a second level of the club. A closed off room showcased in blue seemed to be their destination.

Moving inside, the glass door closed and immediately showed that the room was soundproof. There was someone sitting on the couch, looking over at them with a curious gaze.

“Well, well, well I never thought I’d see the day that you would reenter my club.”

“Daisuke. I should’ve known I would catch your attention.”

“Well you made it pretty easy given you brought Risette along.” He waved over at the girl, giving her a somewhat affectionate smile. “Thank you for that by the way. Your performances are always so charming.”

“However..” Daisuke raised his brows at Kou who responded in kind by moving to sit on the arm of the couch close to the man. “Why have you brought so many here that you have no claim on? You know how this club tends to be.” Kou folded his hands on his knees, leaning closer to Daisuke who’s gaze strayed over from Rise to Yosuke.

“Who says I don’t have a claim on either of them? Or them to each other?”

“Then.. _ **amuse**_ us, and I will tell you what I know.” The club owner smirked in a way that was much different than before.

“You’ll want to know what I know.” Diasuke reaffirmed while moving a hand onto Kou’s thigh in a suggestive manner.

The way Souji looked at them, it was almost as if this was a game he had played before and already knew the rules.

Souji made the first move. Coming behind Yosuke, he brushed his lips over his neck, muttering softly. “Try to go along with this..you know I only mean to touch you.”

“I know..” Yosuke breathed out as the realization of what they needed to do was dawning on him. Looking over at Rise, she stood there with uncertainty clearly written on her face. He waited until finally met his gaze to hold out his hand and beckon her over.

The hesitation was slowly dissipating then. Rise walked forward, close enough to study Yosuke’s eyes before leaning in to kiss him.

Yosuke could feel Souji’s teeth so close to his skin, he could feel the restraint there which only made at heat start to rise within him for some reason. His hand reached up, threading into Rise’s hair that was laying loosely along her back and shoulders to deepen the kiss she had initiated.

A noise akin to a growl came from Souji.

Yosuke wasn’t sure if the sight was good or bad, but the way Souji rolled his hips against Yosuke’s ass made him think the former was true.

“You’re okay with this?” Yosuke asked in a hushed tone, taking in Rise’s reddened lips on her perfect features. 

“Yes.” She breathed out slowly, suddenly feeling how Yosuke shifted them to have the woman positioned between them now.

Souji held onto her from behind, kissing along her neck while never letting his gaze stray from Yosuke’s own.

Yosuke let his hand drift down, boldly feeling along the softness of her leg before roaming up beneath the skirt she wore. The feeling of lace was still there, the sight entering Yosuke’s mind again and making him run his fingertips over the front of the matching panties.

Luckily the drink he had beforehand helped to loosen up his inhibitions enough to go along with such an unplanned occasion. The idea of finding Rise attractive..was mildly alarming given he knew how he felt about Souji at this point.

This was all for a good reason regardless of what was happening now right?

Souji moved a hand down, cupping and caressing her breast through the thin fabric of her bra. Rise pressed back against him, torn between staying close to Yosuke as well with how that hand rubbed at the front of her panties.

Yosuke could feel the wetness that had formed, nearly soaking the thin lace with which he pushed aside enough to feel the true warmth of her pussy. First he touched her outer lips, tracing the wetness along up to where he imagined her clit to be. Seeing her lips part and a series of gasps escape amidst her panting signaled he had to be close to finding what he had been looking for.

“So beautiful.”

Kou’s voice was almost unheard in the background.

“You three truly are a remarkable sight.” Daisuke agreed, allowing Kou to take his hand and kiss each finger gently.

“I’m glad you feel that way.” Souji said while watching how Yosuke pressed closer to Rise, letting her push her hips more over his fingers as her body trembled somewhat from the heated touches all over.

“I’ll tell you what I know.”

Yosuke continued to star at Souji, breaking the gaze momentarily to kiss Rise once more as her wetness dripped over his fingers. Sliding a finger into her, the reaction had him moaning nearly just as much in return.

It’d been years since he had been with a woman. The notion of still identifying as pansexual was something that he’d forgotten until that moment. Most of the time he had found himself only ever really attracted to guys.

Feeling how wet Rise got from his touch, how she writhed and begged for him to touch her more and deeper still..it was hard not to find it tantalizing in its own way.

Only more so because Souji _watched_ him. Yosuke couldn’t help but to think what if Souji was doing that very thing to him. Touching him and opening him up wide with his fingers. Maybe eventually fucking him and..

“Adachi comes here once a month. It’s never the same day, never the same time.” Kou purred while kissing close to Daisuke’s neck and up to his ear.

“He already came this month, had a pretty little thing on his arm when he did.” Daisuke mused, recalling the scenario as he watched Rise gripping tighter onto Yosuke’s sides for support, moving her tongue over his in their fervent kissing.

“He kept asking about a human who’s description is oddly close to that one over there.” Kou glanced over at Yosuke, causing Souji’s grip to tighten on Rise.

“I see.” He breathed out close to Rise’s ear, processing the information.

Adachi was on the move, trying to get any information he could on his new prey. Although the pattern matched for sure..it was alarming that he hadn’t made more of a move yet to try and acquire Yosuke as his own. The attacks had happened, but in the past much more elaborate attempts had been made in his game.

So what was he waiting for?

Rise shuddered, fingers digging into Yosuke’s sides as she whimpered that she was close.

Yosuke ran two fingers inside, rubbing along the inner walls of her pussy while his thumb dragged along her clit in quick successions. He panted over her lips, watching her reactions and feeling too eager to feel and see her finish.

Her head tilted back against Souji’s chest, gaze falling on Yosuke as she came undone. Souji encouraged her further, massaging her breasts and pinching her nipples in just the right way.

“Of course he kept his intentions vague, but knowing his track record I can’t imagine that what he has planned is anything good.” Daisuke said, watching in fascination as Rise choked out a moan, pushing her hips forward a few seconds more before reaching her release.

There was a silence that settled over the group for a few moments after that. Souji still held onto Rise as she attempted to regain her breath, recomposing herself enough to appear suitable. Yosuke’s heart was still racing and he wiped his hand along his jeans hoping that this conversation would be over soon.

“Well..thanks for the info.”

“Happy to oblige. Stop by again soon. I miss seeing your pretty face around here.” Daisuke stared at Souji in a profound way.

Souji tilted his head to signal it was time for them to head out.

Kou slid on Daisuke’s lap as the trio made their exit.

Yosuke tried not to imagine just what they were going to get up to after the performance they had been lured into making.

“We should head back. It’s dangerous staying here any longer.”

Souji stated and Rise pulled out her phone to send a text to Chie and Yukiko to meet up near the back exit of the club.

Rise appeared almost unfazed as Souji was clearly lost in thought over what he had been told by Daisuke. At least there wouldn’t be any awkwardness about what had occurred.

Biting the inside of his cheek, he tried not to keep looking over at Souji in attempts to read his mood.

As soon as the other two girls returned, Chie looked over at Yosuke and immediately dragged him to the back part of the group. What was with this girl?

“I can already tell something happened. You better tell me _every_ single detail.”

Yosuke grimaced. Here he was hoping he wouldn’t end up being awkward over the entire thing.

_~ tbc._

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are always appreciated! Thank you~


End file.
